the house in the woods
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: A strange man offers little Rosy's and Chris family to stay a few day because of a car problem. This man is hiding something and its up to Chris and Balto to find out what
1. Chapter 1

The House in the Wood's

_Prologue_

"Sweet heart you have to run get out of here" a mother with one child of her own said to her son. "What about you?" her son asked "don't worry about me Jake just run and don't stop" the women said her son was named Jake; Jake was about 12 years old with blonde hair. "Come out, come out where ever you guys are" Jake's father said not to far from the room they were in.

Jake looked at the door then looked back at his mother "Come on Jake you have to get out of here" Jake's mother said then she opened the window Jake jumped out the window then the door opened wide "Jake run ahhhh!" Jake mother out of site from where he was standing he looked up at the window then his father peaked out the window "Jake get your ass in this house now" Jake father said then Jake ran as fast as he could go then Jake's father jumped from the window.

"Come on Jake no need to run away from home I'll keep you safe in my wall!" Jake's father yelled out to him. Jake was still running and didn't stop Jake looked back and saw his Father was out of site then he looked in front out where he was running. Jake then found a road that's leads down to the town close by. Then Jake looked to his right and saw a car go by Jake ran faster he was so close to car but then Jake tripped on a log buried deep in the snow.

Jake fell on his face and hit his head on a rock Jake then looked up the car passed by him and didn't see him then Jake heard foot step's in the snow then jake looked behind him he saw his father walking slowly to him "I told you not to run away and you did now you must face the consequences" Jakes father said Jake tried to crawl away but it was too late.

Jake's father had a shovel in his hand then he closer to Jake, Jake looked at his father "tell your mother hi me "Jake Father said then hit him with the shovel.

**Chapter one a family vacation**

Three years later

"Chris what are you doing?" Rosy asked her older Brother Chris looked at Rosy "trying to go to sleep" Chris said then looked outside the window of the car two were two dog's in the back of the car well one dog named Jenna and a half breed dog named Balto "you ready for are first family vacation? "Jenna said putting her head on his head "I'm more worried about you" Balto said getting up "Balto I'm fine are puppies are due for six weeks " Jenna said then Chris turned around and looked at them.

Then Chris looked at his parents and saw that they were not paying any attention then Chris jump in the very back with his dog's "you guy's aren't fighting are you?" Chris asked them "no" Jenna said then she laid down far from Chris and Balto. Chris started to pet Balto on his back "Chris you ok?" Balto looking at up at his kid . "Yeah I'm fine I just wish you guys would just stop fighting" Chris said still petting Balto "I'm sorry Chris" Balto said then looked at Jenna "I just don't want her to get hurt" Balto said then Jenna looked at her mate and smiled and then walked over to Chris and Balto.

"I know you trying protect me but you just have to let me go and let me do my own thing" Jenna said then licked Balto head Balto got up "yeah maybe right" Balto said then nuzzled her "kid's you hungry" Chris's father said "I I'm" Rosy yelled out "Chris? You hungry?" Chris's mother asked him "yeah sure" Chris replied.

"Chris are you sure you ok" Balto asked looking at Chris. Chris looked him "I'm fine" Chris said then sat by his sister "ok here's the plan we will stop at this little town up ahead and let dog for a run, and the we will be back on the road " Chris and Rosy's father said. About twenty minutes later they came to the little old town.

"Ok guys were here" Chris mother said then Chris got out of the car and stand beside the car looking like he's all that "Chris you coming?" Chris's mother said walking in the restaurant "yeah I'll be there in a second" Chris said then Chris said a little post on a poster board he walked out to it and saw it was a missing kid on the post "Jake born?" Chris said to himself "I see you found my missing poster out my kid" a man said behind Chris.

Chris turned around and saw a man a little bit older than his dad "this was your kid?" Chris asked the man "yeah" the man said then turned to Chris "I'm Mike" Mike said "I'm Chris" Chris said Balto looked out the window of the restaurant then he poke Jenna with his paw. Jenna turned around "Who's Chris talking to?" Jenna asked Looking out the window then Balto barked once at the window then Chris's father turned around and saw that Chris was talking to a man.

then Chris's father got up and walked outside then Balto walked out with him Jenna was sitting down looking out the window "Chris what are you doing?" Chris's father said walking to him "just talking to Mike" Chris said looking at his father then looked to his dog Balto. Balto gave him a look that he wasn't happy with him "your Mike?" Chris's father asked looking at Mike.

Mike shook Chris's father "Yeah I'm Mike and you are?" Mike said "I'm tom you were talking to my son" Tom said looking at mike then looked at Chris "yeah we were talking about my son Jake his been missing for three years now" Mike said in a low tone. Tom looked at his son Chris then he looked at Balto "Balto take Chris to the restaurant " Tom told his son's dog Balto nodded in his way to replied to Chris's father Balto then pulled and Chris's coat then Chris walked to the restaurant with his dog.

Chapter end


	2. the house

**Chapter 2 the house**

"Chris what were you doing talking to whoever that was" Balto still walking Chris to the restaurant Chris stopped "his name is mike and I was talking to him that's all" Chris said then walked on "Chris I just want to keep you safe" Balto said looking "you're not my father!" Chris yelled at him "so what if I'm not I still care!" Balto yelled back at him Chris had a tear come down from his eye "Chris Walt I'm sorry" Balto said feeling bad.

"Whatever" Chris said then walked in then walked in the restaurant and sat far from his mother and sister Balto walked in the restaurant then Jenna walked over to Balto "what Happened?" Jenna asked Balto turned to her "nothing just had a little fight with Chris" Balto said putting his ear's down.

Jenna cocked her head "is he ok?" Jenna asked Balto looked at her "I don't know maybe it was a bad idea to act like his father" Balto said looking at Chris "Balto no need to act like his father you going to be a father you self" Jenna said then gave him a small lick on the side of his face.

Tom Chris's and Rosy's father walked into the restaurant "you guy's ready " Tom said then Chris walked out to the car and got in. everyone else walked outside and got in the car Chris put his hood from coat on and put his head on the window of the car. Balto and Jenna got in the back of the car and then they were on their way. Balto laid down away from Jenna. Then Chris looked back at them.

Then Chris got up jump in the very back and laid beside Balto and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Balto looked up at Jenna and smiled she smiled back at him then Balto laid his head back down and fell asleep beside his kid they were driving for about an hour then they came up a split up on the road there was a right road and a left road.

"What road should we take?" Rosy and Chris's mother asked Tom, Tom looked at both roads the road on right head up the hill and the other road lead down the hill "well we could get to Canada faster if we go over hill so let's go over the hill " Tom said then they went up the hill "are sure this road's safe to go up on" Rosy mother said Tom looked at his wife "yeah I'm sure of it" Tom said.

Then they heard a pop from the back and front tires it woke up everyone in the back of the car "what happened?" Chris asked getting up from where he was sleeping "is every alright?" Tom asked his kid's "I'm cool "Chris said getting up Balto got up and went over to Jenna "are you ok" Balto asked Jenna looked at him "I'm fine" Jenna said then give nuzzle on the side of his neck.

"mommy I'm scared "Rosy said looking at her mother then Jenna looked at her mate Balto nodded at her then Jenna got next to Rosy and made not feel so scared Chris got out of car with his father to see what happened. Chris looked down at the Back tire there was barbwire on the road next to their back tire.

"Dad come here" Chris said Tom walked over to his son "what is it son?" Tom asked looking at his son "look" Chris said putting down at the tire. Tom looked down at the tire "barbwire?" Tom said to him self then Chris's mother got out the car "is everything alright?" Chris's mother asked then a blue truck happened to pass by then stopped right beside are car.

"Hey Tom " Mike said looking at Tom "mike do you know where we can gets some help around here?" Tom asked looking at Mike "the best place would be downhill from here back in town" Mike said Chris rolled his eyes "great" Tom said "I could give you guy's a tow up to my place then we can fix the next day" Mike said Tom looked at his wife then looked back at Mike "Dad we might have too" Chris said.

"alright sound's good" Tom said then walked to the car "see you guy's in ten minutes " Mike said then went on his way Tom and Chris got in the car Chris got in the back with Balto "what happened?" Balto asked Chris, Chris looked at Balto "looks like were being towed " Chris said then looked at his little sister "you ok baby girl?" Chris asked his little sister.

Rosy nodded then was petting Jenna "what do you think life is going to be like when Jenna has your puppies?" Chris asked Balto. Balto smiled "a lot of hard work" Balto said Chris smiled "can I asked you something?" Chris asked Balto. Balto looked at Chris "what?" Balto asked looking at Chris. "Are you ready to be a dad?" Chris asked.

Balto put his down "it's hard to say I think about all the time I'm scared to see what they think of me" Balto said then looked up at Chris "come on your like kind of like the best dad I would ever like to have " Chris said Balto's ear's went up then he looked at Chris. Chris looked at him then gave him a hug Balto put his head on Chris's head like if he was hugging him back.

A few minutes later Mike came back with his little tow truck then he got out of the truck then put both Car and truck together then they were on their way to Mikes house about six minutes later they came to an old house on the top of the hill "Were here" Tom said then he got out of the car then Chris and Balto got out of the car Chris looked up at the house it was two story's and very wide.

"come in let me show you inside" Mike said walking up to the door then Tom and Chris's mother and Rosy walked to the Chris stayed behind along with Jenna and Balto "Chris you ok?" Jenna asked Chris looked at her "yeah I'm ok this place creeps me out that's all" Chris said Jenna looked at Balto "maybe you should sleep with him keep him safe" Jenna said.

Balto nodded then they walked inside "welcome to your new home for now" Mike said then he walked in the living room "this place is nice isn't Jill?" Tom asked his wife "yeah it's very nice up here " Jill said then looked at Rosy "you ok sweet heart?" Jill asked her little girl "mommy where's Jenna?" Rosy asked then Chris walked in with the dog's then Rosy ran over to Jenna and hugged her neck Jenna had feeling that she scared and she needed someone with fur to always be there with her at all time's in this old house.

Chris sat down with Balto sitting right next to him "so what are your dog's name's?" Mike asked Tom "that's Rosy's dog Jenna and that's Chris's dog Balto but Balto's a half breed" Tom said looking at his kid's dogs "Balto I heard about you, you saved the kid's Nome " Mike said with smile Balto looked up at Mike Balto didn't really care for Mike he was weird "were having puppy's too" Chris said petting Balto on his Back Mike had a little smile on his face "Jenna the mother" Mike asked looking at Chris.

Chris didn't like the way Mike was looking at him or the way he asked about Jenna being the mother "yeah" Chris said Mike smiled with a little nod "you know Tom, Jill your son Chris look's just like's my son Jake the way he act's his hair everything but your son has dirty blonde" Mike said looking at Chris Balto didn't like the way he said that it made him sick. "Really?" Tom said looking at Chris.

Then Mike pointed out a picture that was sitting next to Jill "wow it does look like are son " Jill said looking at Mike "see what did I tell you looks just like him huh?" Mick said Tom looked to the side and saw that Rosy fell asleep "well we should get some sleep" Mike said getting up from where he was sitting "yeah" tom said getting up follow me there are two room's upstairs' for you they all walked upstairs'.

`there was two room's a crossed from each other Chris walked in the one right it had two single beds with a bathroom Chris laid on the bed on the left side of the room then Tom put Rosy on the other "are you guy's going to be ok tonight?" Jill asked her son "don't worry mom I have my hero he with Balto looked up at Chris and smiled "ok good night son" Jill said to her son "good night mom" Chris said.

Then tom closed the door "Mike was weird" Chris said getting into bed Balto got on the bed laying next Chris "he made me sick the way he was talking about you and Jenna" Balto said "I know right" Chris said then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter end


End file.
